


The Last Thing I Wanted

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advisor Castiel, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Concubine Castiel, Consort to the Ruler Castiel (Supernatural), Disabled Castiel (Supernatural), Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Outdoor Sex, Prince Dean Winchester, Princes & Princesses, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soldier Castiel, Strangers to Lovers, council meetings, kingdoms at war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When Castiel is grievously wounded during an unsanctioned battle, it's all Prince Dean can do to make sure he lives the rest of his life comfortably.However, due to the archaic laws of Terra, Castiel is too lowborn to hold lands, deeds, or titles.What better way to solve an archaic problem than with a just-as-antiquated solution?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 26
Kudos: 240





	The Last Thing I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [super_powerful_queen_slayyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/gifts).



> Week 32. 20 Weeks to ago. I'm still debating doing storytimes after the week is up, so if you guys want me to continue, show me some love?
> 
> That being said, this week's prompt comes from Yeezy!
> 
> It's my first Historical/Medieval Fic. Let me know how I did?
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

None of it felt right. The Kingdom of Inferno was smarter than this. They wouldn't have such a small group of men protecting a critical point in their defenses. Castiel climbed a nearby tree and looked over their wall into the camp. Even if they were doing a rotation, they would wait until the replacements came in before sending the soldiers who needed rest home. Lucien was not a stupid leader.

Castiel counted their numbers before climbing back down and returning to camp. The leader of his Garrison, Anna, was waiting patiently for him behind her War Table. "Confirm the reports, Castiel?"

"Permission to speak freely?" Castiel replied to Anna's question with one of his own.

"Always."

"While on the outside, it appears the reports are correct, I don't think they are." Castiel shook his head. "I counted a dozen men on the surface. But it could easily be a ploy to draw us out here."

Anna nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper in front of her. "Did you hear anything that would support your beliefs?"

"No, but it feels like a trap." Castiel doubled down on his assertation. "I think if we run in there now, we'll be slaughtered."

"Thank you for your report, Castiel." Anna ran her fingers through her long red hair before starting to tie it back into a braid. "I will take your words into consideration and see about adjusting the attack plan."

"Anna?" Castiel's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Castiel, you know I trust your gut. You have never led me astray. But we're under direct orders to reclaim that post."

"So, you're just going to blindly follow Michael's orders?" Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to let his greed-blind ignorance get your soldiers killed?"

Anna slammed her hands on the table and pushed herself to her feet. "Remember, I am your superior, Castiel. As fond of you as I am, and as much as I trust your steel, we have our orders, and we will not betray them."

"Understood, Captain." Castiel nodded before turning away from Anna and moving towards his own tent. He stopped briefly and looked over his shoulder. "Should you need anything else..."

"You'll be summoned." Anna's shoulders fell. "Rest well, my friend."

Castiel attempted to follow Anna's order for rest. But knowing what he did of the original plan, and knowing that Inferno had to be hiding something in there to slaughter a sizeable garrison, he tossed and turned all night. Despite not getting much sleep, Castiel woke with the sun and pulled out a slip of paper, writing a letter for his younger sister Hael. Should something happen to him, he wanted her to know how much he loved her and how to receive his pension. Castiel folded the letter and tucked it into the tome in his bag, before getting dressed and heading over to the mess area.

A runner by the name of Alfie came up to Castiel while in the middle of his breakfast. "Castiel, Sir, Captain Anna needs you."

Castiel rolled his eyes, still unhappy with his Commander. "Deliver a message to her for me?" Cas requested, "Tell Anna the sooner she acknowledges what we talked about last night, that I'll meet with her."

"She suspected you'd say that." Alfie reached into his vest and pulled out an oilskin that was wrapped up. "Captain Anna said to have you read this before you say no."

Castiel rolled his eyes and took the roll from Alfie. He unwrapped it and set it on the table in front of him as he read over it. Excited but disappointed by what he saw, he rolled up the paper and started following Alfie to Anna's grand tent.

"How good to see you, Castiel. I wasn't sure Alfie would be able to convince you."

"You changed the plan." Castiel dropped the oilskin on the table, watching as it rolled open towards Anna.

"I told you, I can't disobey an order, but I can try to reduce casualties." Anna smiled at Cas. "I wonder where I learned that from?"

"So, make our numbers appear just as small?" Castiel pointed at the map on the table. "You're putting your best soldiers here. Including yourself."

Anna nodded. "The king wouldn't send his weakest soldiers to take an outpost. He'd sent a retinue of his best." Anna moved Cas' hand and pointed it at the two other spots on the map. "Hester will take this group right, Inias will take this group left. I trust them to be in charge of those two groups."

"So, you, myself, Benjamin, Uriel, Ishim, and Rachel." Castiel shook his head. "I told you there were twelve soldiers last night. At the minimum."

"I need as many soldiers on the outskirts as possible to pull off the surprise attack. The six of us are recognized as among the top of King John's soldiers."

"Assuming they recognize us," Castiel muttered.

Anna let out a cold laugh. "We wear our colors, and we wear them proud. They'll know they're under attack by Angelus Garrison."

After being dismissed by Anna, Castiel prepared for battle. He followed his ritual, even if he had to rush it a bit. Anna was making a considerable deal of sending the rest of the soldiers away and making it appear as though only the six of them remained.

Castiel finished cleaning his sword before anointing it in the blessed oil he kept in his bag. He let out a sad smile at the bottle, remembering when his friend Balthazar gave it to him. "It comes from the kingdom of Paradiso." Balthazar had told him, explaining that it protects the wielder of the weapon from serious harm. Castiel shone his sword to perfection, ready to stand and fall, for the kingdom of Terra.

The trumpets of the not-actually-departing soldiers sounded. Castiel slid his sword into its sheath before stepping out of his tent. He joined the remaining members of his Garrison in the center of the now deserted camp.

"Now, we wait for the signs." Anna bent over and picked up a long stick before drawing with it on the ground, appearing to make plans for the six of them. "Each group has a mage with them. They'll send a dove when the soldiers are in place."

"And our plan is to walk up to the gates of a miniature hell?" Ishim crossed his arms over his chest. "What if Castiel is correct? What if it's more than twelve? We what? Die for a bloody outpost?"

Uriel shook his head. "You know as well as I know, even if Castiel is right, that they're no match for our steel. The pathetic lot will be mowed down before we even need the rest of the garrison."

The first dove flew through the clearing. "That one should be Inias' dove." Anna watched as it flew out of sight. "They didn't have as far to go as Hester's."

"So what is our plan exactly, Anna. It's not like we can waltz up to the gate and be let in." Rachel held her helm under her arm, attempting to appear casual.

"This morning's scouts reported that the gate is open." Anna tapped the side of her nose. "We'll stick to the tree line, three on each side."

The second dove flew through the clearing. "Hester is in place with her group?" Rachel placed her helm on her head.

"Yes. Castiel, Benjamin, with me. Ishim, Uriel, and Rachel, you three will stay on this side of the path. If there is any type of resistance, take them out quietly before they can acknowledge our presence." Anna gestured to Castiel and Benjamin. "If you get to the entrance before we do, wait. Once we're all there, we'll spring our portion of the surprise."

Castiel and Benjamin followed behind Anna as they made their way through the trees leading up to the outpost. As confirmed by the morning scout, the gates were, in fact, open, and it caused Castiel's stomach to churn. There were guards on each side of the gate, ready to sound an alarm at the first sign of attack. Both groups had one shot of silencing them, and Castiel realized why Anna split the groups the way she did.

Next to him, Benjamin slid his bow off his back, silently nocking it with an arrow. The looked across the path, and Ishim was doing the same. Anna held up her arm, waiting for confirmation that both men had their targets sighted. Ishim and Benjamin pulled back the strings on their bows, waiting for Anna to drop her arm.

Once Anna signaled them, two arrows flew through the air near silently before taking out the guards they had been trained on. Despite the silence of the attack, the deaths of the guards were noticed immediately. Shouts from behind the walls grew louder, more frantic, and Anna gave the signal to charge.

Both groups sprinted through the woods and into the clearing before the outpost. They were instantly intercepted by soldiers running through the gates, and it was clear that Castiel's gut was right. There had to be three Inferno soldiers for every one of them. 

Amid the confusion, Anna charged to the center of the clearing and shot up a flare, signaling the other two groups. A soldier instantly went after her, distracting her from one coming up behind her.

Castiel stabbed the soldier he was entangled with, pushing the dead man off his sword with a swift kick. He ran towards his Captain. "Anna!" Castiel slid in between, barely reflecting the blow that would have killed her.

He didn't, however, see the second sword held by Anna's attacker.

The soldier swung the other blade in a wide arc, coming down across Castiel's shoulder. The blow knocked Castiel to the ground, grievously injured. The last thing he heard before the world went dark was Anna screaming out his name in fear.

Unbeknownst to Castiel, his fellow soldier watching him fall riled them and rallied them. The Inferno soldiers no longer stood a chance.

Anna called for Uriel and Rachel to come to her side and protected Castiel until a mage could get to him.

A mage by the name of Anael was able to make it to Castiel and worked on his wound. Despite being able to stop the bleeding and repair the injury, she couldn't get Castiel to wake up. Anna fell to her knees by his side.

...

News that one of the Royal Runners had returned caught Dean's attention. With his father missing for the better part of two years, he somehow didn't give up hope that he would return. Dean quickly sprinted from the library and down to the main hall. He recognized the runner, a young man named Alfie, who frequently went out with the Angelus Garrison. Dean grabbed a glass of wine and walked up to Alfie, offering it to him. "Rest. What news do you bring?"

Alfie shook his head. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I need to report directly to Sir Michael."

"You're not going to make it up the stairs." Dean nodded to one of his guards, Victor, who took the silent instruction to go grab Michael. "Rest, we'll get Michael to come here." He guided Alfie to a seat. "What's going on?"

"Victory at the fallen outpost. However, Captain Anna is requesting an immediate replacement. One of her best soldiers has been severely injured, and she wants to return–" Alfie stopped at the entrance of Michael. "Sir."

Dean stood up straight and turned to face Michael, crossing his arms over his chest. "The fallen outpost?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Michael shot a glare at Alfie, only looking at Dean when he stepped into Michael's line of sight. "There was an opportunity to retake the outpost. A scout sent in a report that it was near empty. The Angelus Garrison–"

"Is NOT to be deployed without my express permission." Dean squared his shoulders, overshadowing his advisor. "Alfie, please continue with your report."

"Captain Anna is requesting an immediate replacement for herself, as well as her right hand, Castiel. He was struck down in battle while protecting her." 

Dean's head whipped over his shoulder to look at Alfie. "Castiel? As in top of his training class, Castiel? Can scale the walls of this castle without a rope, Castiel? Our top fucking soldier, Castiel?" Dean's voice gradually raised with each point. "What happened, Alfie?"

"It was a trap. While Castiel confirmed the scout's report, he also advised Anna that he felt as though it were a trap. Anna agreed; she altered your original attack plan, sir." Alfie looked to Michael before looking back at Dean. "What would have been a slaughter was a victory. We only lost one soldier, but not even he is dead. He just won't wake. Anna is coming back with him regardless. I'm just the formal request."

Dean went deathly still. "Victor, can you please go get Bobby for me?" He glanced at his guard, who nodded and left the hall again. Dean's jaw clenched. "Is there anything else I should know, Alfie?"

"No, Your Highness."

Dean's eyes returned to Michael. "Very well, go to the kitchens, tell Ellen that I said you more than earned whatever you would like to eat to regain your energy." Alfie quickly left the room. "Explain yourself, Michael."

"I did. As your Military Advisor, I saw an opportunity, and I took it. You didn't need to be bothered with an authorization for a quick reclamation expedition." Michael stood straighter and clasped his hands behind his back.

Dean took a deep breath through his nose as Victor reentered the hall with Bobby. "You didn't think." Dean's voice was eerily calm. "You sent men and women you are not authorized to enact to potential death." Dean took a step closer to Michael, the anger in his tone rising. "I have one of, if not the best, men fighting for his life, because of your inadequate surveillance skills." Dean stepped forward again, raising a finger along with his voice. "You may have just started a war with Inferno." Dean took the final step, invading Michael's personal space and getting in his face. "What pissing contest are you trying to have, Michael? What are you trying to prove?"

"We got that outpost back, Your Highness. We have the upper hand again!"

"No thanks to your plan!" Dean broke and began yelling. "Your plan failed! If it weren't for Anna and Castiel, the strongest Garrison would have been wiped out!"

"You're being overdramatic, Prince Dean." Michael crossed his arms over his shoulders. "Losing a man or two is a valuable exchange for peace along the border."

A chuckle came from Bobby. "Boy, I would shut your mouth, before Dean shuts it for you."

"I did nothing wrong." Michael asserted.

"You did nothing wrong if you want war, you mean." Dean spat at Michael. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hog-tie you and send you to King Lucien on a silver platter to save our Kingdom?" Dean took a step back. "The only reason you have that position still is because of my father. The moment we confirm he's dead, or he comes back, consider yourself gone."

"You can't do that." Michael looked over to Bobby. "He can't."

"Only reason he's still the Crown Prince and not the King is because we can't confirm John's dead. He reigns until John's return. Technically, if he wanted to, he could fire you now." Bobby shrugged. "Honestly, it wouldn't be any skin off my back."

Michael turned back to Dean, who shouted at him. "Out of my sight! Do not make me regret giving you a second chance, as my gut wants to send you to the dungeons." Michael swallowed and exited the hall quickly.

"Why didn't you fire him?" Bobby asked once Michael was out of earshot.

"You know why, Bobby. You even said why. Also, I wasn't kidding about sending him to Lucien on a silver platter." Dean ran his hand down his face. "I need to find Sam. We'll compose a letter to send to Lucien. See what we can do to offer apologies before this does escalate." Dean turned to Bobby. "Can you come and find me once Anna and Castiel return?"

"Of course. I'll also track down Alfie, get his version of the story again. If it comes down to it, we'll need to prove that Michael went rogue." Bobby started toward the kitchen. "Go find Sam and sit down. Don't need you falling over."

Dean shook his head and looked back at Victor. "Fucking bullshit."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Your Highness.”

...

The next day found Dean in his personal study, working on his letter to Lucien when Bobby came to him. Anna, along with Benjamin and a mage named Anael, had returned with Castiel. Bobby had seen to it that Charlie herself would take care of the wounded soldier and asked Dean for a moment of his time.

"I need to go talk to Anna, find out whey they moved without my authorization." Dean tried to stand up but found Bobby holding him in his seat.

"You will, Dean. I promise. She's not leaving Castiel's side right now either. She said she owes a life bond to him." Bobby handed Dean two scrolls. "I wrote up the authorization myself, just need you to sign it. That'll bring all of Angelus Garrison home and send a retinue of six dozen guards to the outpost."

"Who's leading the guards?" Dean read through the authorization. "You're sending Benny?" Dean frowned and let his shoulders fall. "Just to get them set up?"

"Just to get them set up," Bobby confirmed before continuing. "The second scroll is a signed account from Alfie about Michael acting without your consent, as he overheard Michael confirm. Per Alfie, they thought you had authorized it. We can't confirm that Michael forged something, but perhaps Anna will be more talkative with you."

Dean put Alfie's testimony to the side and signed the Authorization for Bobby. "I'm going to the Medical wing now. You're not stopping me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Dean." Bobby took a step back and let Dean bolt out of the chair past him.

"He's lucky this wasn't a little bit this way." Dean overheard Charlie speaking to another person in the Infirmary as he entered. "Nothing would have saved him. You did good, Anael."

The other mage nodded her head, before quickly bowing once Dean entered. To his side, Dean heard another person scrambling to bow. "Uhm, hi. You don't have to do that. This is a bit of an informal setting."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Crown Prince coming down to see his very best friend in the whole world." Charlie ribbed Dean. "I'd ask what brings you down here, but I already know."

"Shut up, Charlie." Dean looked over the pale man lying in bed before him. "What exactly happened?"

"My back was exposed. I would have been struck down if not for Castiel." Anna sat back down in her chair. "Angelus Garrison would have been wiped out if not for him."

"Alfie explained as much." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Why were you there?"

"So what Alfie said is true?" A crack in Anna's voice pulled Dean's attention to her. "I swear, Michael told us you granted authorization to move on the outpost." Anna cupped her face in her hands. "Castiel even doubted we were supposed to be there. I should have listened to him."

"Hey." Dean crouched in front of her. "Michael has a silver tongue. I'm not upset with you. You're the best leader Angelus has seen, okay?" He waited a moment to see if she would agree but continued even when she didn't. "Anael did good work per Charlie, and everyone knows that Charlie is the best mage in the Kingdom. Castiel will come back." Dean pushed himself back up to standing and offered his hand down to Anna. "Right now, I need you to go take care of yourself, okay? Go eat, shower, get some rest. That's an order."

"Yes, Your Highness." Anna nodded and took Dean's hand before standing and exiting the room.

Dean turned to Anael. "You too." He waited until Anael left before looking at Charlie. "Tell it to me straight, Red. Is he going to be okay?"

"Honestly? The wounds are healed. But the blade hit several major muscles. Anael was able to knit them back together, and I finished the repair, but..." Charlie sighed. "I don't know if he's ever going to be able to handle a sword again."

"Shit." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"Blood loss." She held up a finger before Dean could continue, "Remember, equal exchange. I can't make blood out of thin air. I'd have to convert his body to make blood, and in his state, that would make him worse."

"CASSIE!" Charlie and Dean both turned to see Balthazar at the entrance to the Infirmary. "He is alive, right, Charlie?"

"You know Castiel, and have a nickname for him?" Charlie responded with a question of her own.

"Yes, his family is in service to mine. We grew up together. Practically my brother." Balthazar pushed past Dean, clearly not caring that he was shoving past the Crown Prince. "Is he going to be okay, Charlie?"

Charlie stole a look at Dean before looking at Balthazar. "He'll live."

"You're saying that he won't be a soldier anymore. I can read through your lines, as clever as you think you are." Balthazar patted Castiel's cheek before turning back to Dean. "Why are you here anyway, Dean?"

Dean started to speak when Charlie spoke up. "Ooo, are you the only advisor who doesn't know of Dean's little infatuation?"

"Charles." Dean threatened.

"I'd much rather not gossip over my best friend's unconscious body if you don't mind." For a moment, Dean thought he could kiss Balthazar. "If he's okay, we can take it back to the office, and you can tell me everything." Balthazar continued, and Dean let out a groan.

...

A couple days later, after Charlie confirmed Castiel would be okay under Anael's care, Dean called a meeting of all his advisors.

By now, all of Dean's advisors knew of Michael's treachery. The room was particularly cold towards him, and he was spoken over without abandon, much to Dean's amusement.

What sealed the deal was when Balthazar brought Anna into the meeting. He had made a grand display of walking to the door to the chamber and swinging it open wide to let the Commander in. 

Anna took the floor to explain that Michael had come to her during her soldier's training time and pulled her aside. "He said to me that Prince Dean had authorized a mission to reclaim the lost outpost on the border with Inferno. I did ask for the authorization papers, but Michael said that as it was a top-secret mission, that we didn't want paperwork on file for it. I was skeptical, but he presented it in a way that made sense." Anna hung her head. "I should have listened to my gut."

"Anna, I already told you, I don't blame you. I blame this asshole sitting here." Dean jabbed a thumb towards Michael. "We'll summon you if we need anything else." Once Anna left, Dean turned towards Charlie. "How is Castiel doing?"

"He woke up before I came up for the Meeting." She pointed at Dean, who was about to yell at her. "He still needs rest, hence why I didn't bring it up. His heartbeat is back at a good pace, and the color is returning to his body. He's a fighter, I will give him that."

"You're a lucky bitch, Michael." Dean slowly looked towards his Military Advisor. "Had he died, I would have made sure you joined him."

"Again, Your Highness, isn't that a bit much?" Michael asked.

"You're lucky you have a place on this council still." Dean shook his head in disgust. "That being said. I want Castiel as an advisor." The council members, except for Michael, who blew up, looked at Dean curiously. "Shut up, Michael. He'll never lift a sword again because of you."

"That's a noble notion, Dean," Sam spoke up, his eyes still shooting daggers at Michael. "But you know from our lessons, he can't." Sam winced under Balthazar's stare. "It's not our law, we can't change laws until Dad's proven dead."

"It's the only reason Dean can't fire dumbass over here." Bobby agreed. "And the reason Castiel's only ever been a grunt. Can't promote unless he's of noble blood."

Balthazar looked at Dean. "Are you going to declare John dead?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "But, there is another way to promote Castiel if he accepts it."

"Dean," Sam warned. "If Dad, by some chance, is alive, and you're doing what I think you're going to do, he'll kill you both."

Dean shrugged. "Think I care?"

"Praytell, what are you two going on about?" Balthazar looked between the Crown Prince and Prince curiously.

"Remember what we talked about the other day, Balt? The whole 'I don't want to gossip over the body of my friend' thing?" Charlie asked.

Balthazar paused for a moment. "That Dean likes men? That's not a crime."

"It is to our father." Sam shot a bitch face at Dean. "He wants heirs. Anna was supposed to be a match for Dean at one point until she declared she prefers the company of women."

"You two don't know each other, Idjit." Bobby shook his head. "He ain't going to agree to be your consort."

"No, but he can be a Concubine," Dean replied. "And as a Concubine–"

"He can hold any role except ruler." Sam finished the sentence.

Michael slammed his hands down on the table. "This is a farce. I won't stand for it. He's a nothing that no one should care about."

Dean stood up faster than anyone could breathe, and if not for the fast thinking of Sam, he would have been on top of Michael, beating him into a bloody pulp. "I should strip you of all your titles. I should strip your family of theirs too, for your insolence!" Dean pushed himself out of Sam's grasp. "I never thought I'd say this, but I hope my father is dead. Then you have to deal with me."

...

After watching Michael get escorted back to his chambers by Victor, the rest of the advisors let Dean go with Charlie to the Infirmary. She worked her charm, instead of her magic, to get Dean to calm down on the way down. 

"Ah, I see my favorite patient is awake." Charlie crossed over to the bed and touched Castiel's forehead to get a read on him.

"I'm your only patient unless something ails the Crown Prince." Castiel smiled and took Dean's breath away. "My apologies, Your Highness. I can't exactly perform the proper greeting protocol, as your Mage Advisor won't let me out of this cursed bed."

"I explicitly removed all curses from your bed this morning." Charlie winked before looking to Dean and nodding. She turned to Castiel. "Dean would like to speak to you for a bit. Should he turn into the unbearable creature he can be, call, and I'll banish him for you."

"Shove it, Charles." Dean blushed as Charlie walked back to the office at the end of the infirmary. He smiled at the injured man before offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Castiel. I've been trying to, but the fates be damned, things kept getting in the way."

"You've wanted to meet me, Your Highness?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion, a movement that flustered Dean more.

"Uh, yeah. You're the best soldier in the Kingdom's Army. I make a point of getting to know all the men and women who fight to protect us."

"So, it's true you're not like your father at all." Castiel let out a soft chuckle before frowning. "Unless you're here to tell me that I'm going to be honorably discharged from the Army."

Dean shook his head. "Not exactly, but I take it Charlie already told you?" Dean pointed at his own shoulder.

"She didn't have to. I knew once I woke up. I'd either have to completely rehabilitate my arm or learn a new style of fighting." Castiel hung his head. "I'm sorry I'm no longer of use to you, Your Highness."

"Enough with the 'Your Highness' bullshit. My name is Dean."

"And I am nowhere near the level of nobility to even begin to consider calling you anything else." Castiel politely challenged.

"Yeah, well, that's one of the reasons I'm here." Dean ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to the chair and dragging it over closer to Castiel's bed. "Anna, Alfie, multiple members of the Garrison all confirmed what you did during the battle at the outpost."

Castiel hung his head. "Is it true that you didn't authorize it?"

"Yes, and before you say anything else, I don't hold any of the soldiers accountable for the actions of a rogue asshole." Dean chewed on his words, thinking of what to say next. "What happened, never should have happened. And after hearing of all the things you did? I want you as my personal advisor."

"Your Highness–" Castiel received a glare from Dean. "–Dean. I can't hold that position. I know you're aware of this. I know you're aware of my lowborn status."

"And it's an archaic law. You've more than earned your place." Dean commented.

"Then how are you going to even get anyone to accept it?"

Dean flashed what he hoped was his best smile. "Archaic laws have archaic workarounds. Concubines are still legal in the kingdom."

"Are you trying to destroy your reputation?" Castiel raised his voice. "You're supposed to find a wife, produce heirs. Having a male concubine will lower your chances of doing that."

"Really, Cas?" Dean couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we did a better job than we thought. Balthazar didn't know, and I guess my soldiers didn't."

"Balthazar knows everything." Cas raised his eyebrow.

"He didn't know I prefer the company of men. Sure, I'll sleep with a woman, but I'd rather be with a guy."

"So, what exactly are you suggesting?" Cas questioned, appearing confused by the whole situation.

"You accept the offer to be my Concubine. Per the old laws, a concubine can hold any role other than ruler." Dean shrugged as he smiled softly.

"And what does me being your Concubine entail?”

Dean started ticking off items with his fingers. "Well, you would definitely become my personal advisor. Light bodyguard duties if you don't mind, and I mean, I'd never say no to you walking around topless." Dean's gaze ran down Cas' chest before it flicked back up to Cas' eyes. "Small perk for me."

"That's it?"

"I mean, I assume you can read and write. You grew up in Balthazar's household, I know they teach everyone." Dean waited until Cas confirmed. "Maybe write a letter or two here or there?"

Cas shook his head. "Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"Look." Dean blew out a sharp breath of air, causing his lips to vibrate. "The Garrison was tricked to doing something I never asked for. You protected your Garrison, you protected Anna. No one died on our side. You were the only serious injury. That's because of your actions, Cas." Dean shook his head. "You went above and beyond and were hurt. I want you rewarded. If you really don't want this, I mean, you can take the discharge."

Cas paused for a moment, and Dean would have given him forever had he asked for it. "Can I ask one question before I say yes?"

"Of course, Cas."

"What is it with calling me Cas?"

...

Once Charlie cleared Cas for movement, Dean held another Council meeting. 

He had been down to see Cas every day since Cas accepted being his concubine, and took the position as his personal advisor. Dean found that he really enjoyed speaking with Cas, and was able to train himself to keep from being flustered around him.

Until Cas walked into the Council Session.

Dean was seated at the head of the table when Balthazar pushed the doors open wide. He moved out of the way to present Cas, who had taken Dean seriously when he said that he would have to walk around shirtless. That, or Balthazar was fucking with him.

Cas was wearing loose linen pants that were embroidered in the Kingdom's colors. As Dean first noticed, he was topless, but as Cas walked closer, Dean knew that Balthazar had to be fucking with him, as Cas' chest was glistening, most likely from some kind of oil. His upper body was smooth and built. The pale, ragged scar running from his shoulder to his sternum stood out brightly, reminding Dean that Cas had almost been lost to Michael's stupidity.

Lastly, as Cas walked to take his seat next to Dean, Dean finally noticed the cuff around his upper arm, a deep emerald green embroidered with gold, marking Cas as Dean's.

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Cas sat next to him. His eyes met Cas', and he smiled, his heart pounding in his chest. Dean felt almost guilty that Cas was pretending to be his, just so he could have a seat at the table he deserved to be at.

"This is preposterous!" Michael pointed across the table at Cas. "You want a piece of eye candy, Your Highness, get one. But he has no say in politics."

"He did better than you at military planning." Bobby quipped, quickly silencing Michael.

Dean looked at Bobby and mouthed his thanks before beginning the meeting.

"Bobby, Sam, you said you have something to report?"

"I hate to throw this out on the table right away, especially on our new guy's first day, but our tensions with Inferno are growing higher." Bobby started.

"I wonder who the fault belongs to, Michael?" Dean glared across the table at his Military Advisor. "Anyone want to take a stab at it?"

"Well," Sam followed up after chuckling at Dean. "This isn't going to help, but we've had some reports of skirmishes and attacks at the southern border with Purgatorio."

"You've got to be shitting me." Dean looked at Michael. "Have your scouts brought in any reports?"

Michael scoffed. "You're going to be an ass to me, then expect me to give you updates? Your lucky my loyalty is to this kingdom." Michael pulled out several rolled up messages from the satchel at his feet. "My scouts have noticed an uptick of Inferno Spies trying to cross over the border. As for Purgatorio, there have been two reported skirmishes.”

"Either your scouts suck, or your withholding information, Michael," Balthazar spoke up, shooting daggers at Michael. "There have been a lot more than two at the southern border. They're probably happening because you don't have enough people to patrol." Balthazar looked over at Dean. "Several trade caravans have been attacked. They leave the merchants and transporters alive, but take all the loot."

"What is your count of scouts and soldiers down at the border, Michael?"

"Enough."

Charlie laughed. "Clearly not. Several Caravans have been taken. We're losing villages that are along the border with Inferno. What do you know?"

"Cas?" Dean turned to his advisor. "What do you think?" 

Cas looked like a fish caught in a trap but quickly regained his composure. "I agree that it sounds like there's not enough support. Without knowing the numbers that are on the border, I wouldn't be able to suggest how many more are needed to supplement against the increased aggravations."

"Michael." Dean glared at his military advisor. "How many?"

After finally getting Michael to give him the numbers of soldiers on the border, Cas did some quick math and provided a recommended amount. The meeting went on for a little longer, a few non-urgent things being brought to Dean's attention.

As his council started to leave, Dean leaned in towards Cas and asked him to stay behind for a moment. Once everyone had left the room, Dean stood up and crossed over to a table where a bottle of wine and several glasses were sitting. As he poured a pair of drinks, Dean decided to start the conversation. "How is your room, Cas? Is it comfortable?"

"It's a lot to get used to," Cas replied, shyly looking at his hands. "I'm used to sleeping in the barracks, or a roll on the ground. An actual bed is almost too much."

Dean chuckled. "Well, I told you, you did a lot for the kingdom, for your peers. You deserve it an more." Dean crossed back to the table and set the glass in front of Cas. "Also, I need to ask, you know I was joking about the outfit, right? I want you to be comfortable."

"This is surprisingly comfortable." Cas acknowledged as he stood from his chair. "Fabric rubs up against the scar painfully." Cas stepped closer to Dean and pressed their lips together. He pulled back and moved to his knees, looking up at Dean all the while. "I appreciate you watching out for me." Cas tugged at the strings holding Dean's pants together.

"Cas?" Dean looked down, his brain catching up from Cas kissing him. He set down his glass and grabbed Cas' wrist. "Cas, what are you doing?"

"I'm a concubine, Dean. I'm your concubine." Cas tried to tug on Dean's pants again but was pulled up to his feet instead. "Dean?"

"Cas. That was never part of the Deal." Dean lightly squeezed Cas' wrist. "You don't have to do that."

Dean watched as Cas flushed bright red and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." Cas turned, running into his chair at the table. He stopped himself and slid around it, running to the door and out of the chamber.

Dean sat down in his chair at the head of the table and let his forehead fall forward, making a loud thunk on the table. "Dean?" He looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway. "Did Castiel just run from here?"

"Yep." Dean nodded before letting his head fall back onto the table again. "I'm like 90% sure that he was about to give me a blow job before I scared him off."

"You scared him off? How? Why?" Charlie finished entering the room before crossing back to her usual seat. "What did you do?"

"I stopped him. Told him that being sexual with me was never a part of our agreement."

Charlie held up a finger. "You turned down a blow job from a gorgeous man? Who are you, and what did you do with my best friend?"

"I never wanted to force him into doing something he isn't comfortable with. I've let everything be his choice." Dean pointed at Charlie. "He's a hero, not some fuck toy."

"You really think so lowly of yourself?" Charlie shook her head. "Maybe you should ask him what he wants. Maybe he wanted to do that."

"Charlie, he hesitated being my concubine. He was concerned about the image–"

Charlie held up a finger and interrupted. "He was concerned about your image. Go talk to him. Ask him to join you for dinner. Tell him what you're telling me. For fuck's sake, don't screw this up." She stood up from her seat and pulled Dean out of his. "I'll have Ellen and Jo prepare the family dining room for you. Now go talk to Castiel."

...

Dean waited for a few moments before heading to Cas' room. He walked towards the Royal Wing, counting each step, trying to keep his focus on making things right. As he stopped in front of Cas' door, he took in a deep breath and knocked, slowly exhaling as he waited for Cas to open it.

The door slowly creaked open, and Cas' deep blue eyes peeked around the edge. They widened as they saw Dean, and he stepped back, pulling the door with him to let Dean in.

Dean walked in and turned to face Cas, "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"I need to apologize." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't clear with you when I offered up this idea to you."

"I agree." Cas crossed over to his bed and sat down. "But I also assumed when you said you wanted me as your concubine, you'd want more. You made a point of your attraction to men."

"Yeah, to explain to you why it wouldn't be weird for me to have a male concubine."

Cas hung his head. "You just don't want me to perform like a concubine."

"I wanted you comfortable, Cas. I wanted you to be able to live the rest of your life in comfort. If you were discharged from the Army, where would you go? Back to Balt's estate? Cause I know that Balt escaped there for a reason. He was all too happy to be my trade advisor when Ellen retired." Dean shook his head. "If Balt was unhappy there, I can't see you being happy there."

"That is true, but I would have found a way to survive."

Dean shook his head. "You deserve more than that."

"You don't even know me." Cas contested. "How can you even say that?"

"I've been trying to get to know you!" Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Ever since you woke up, I've been coming to visit you. And not out of obligation." Dean bit his lip and looked at Cas. "I've wanted to know you since the first time I saw you."

"You what?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I had tried to meet you before. But I could never get to you." Dean leaned against the doorway. "You're fascinating. You're strong and dedicated. And I want to know more about you." Dean looked at Cas with a sad smile. "I always figured I'd never get the chance, cause fate kept jumping in the way."

Cas met Dean's gaze. "But I'm here now."

"And you're still more than a person I want to fuck. There is more to you than that." Dean pushed himself back to standing. "Join me for dinner?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Dean nodded. "You always have a choice, Cas."

"Then, I would like to join you for dinner." Cas stood up and crossed to his door, gently pushing Dean into the corridor. He closed his room off and gestured to Dean to lead the way.

"I'm sorry that you felt obligated to have sex with me." Dean hung his head.

Cas laughed. "Dean, can I ask you a question?" Dean nodded, and Cas continued. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"That's like asking if the sky is blue, or if I need air." Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Of course I do. I mean, you walked in today, and I practically popped a boner at the council table."

"A follow-up question then. Do you think so little of yourself that you think I wouldn't want you?"

Dean's jaw dropped as he stumbled over his feet. "But, you never..."

"You never asked, either." Cas shrugged as he took Dean's hand and walked with him to dinner.

Over the next few weeks, Dean spent most of his free time with Cas. They learned a lot about each other from Cas' combat skills (learned from an early age to protect Balthazar). Dean shared his love of machinery (He was the one who developed the war wagon that several of the Cavalries use). And they discovered their shared love of reading. Sam learned quickly that if he needed to find Dean or Cas or both of them, they could be found in the Library, curled up together reading.

Their friendship was moving slowly but smoothly, and Dean secretly hoped that Cas would still be on board to go forward.

Until Inferno declared War.

...

Dean called an Emergency Council Meeting when the news of Inferno laying siege to one of the larger border cities - Lawrence - came in. Lucien had told the Lord of the City to send out a messenger. A young lad named Kevin was chosen, and he was given a letter from the King to give to Dean.

"Naval units." Michael pointed to the map on the table. "We send several of our best clippers up the river under cover of night, wipe out the forces, and perhaps even Lucien if he camps with them."

"That's too risky, Michael." Balthazar took a quill and circled several spots on the map. "These are shallows. Your clippers will get caught, they will crash, and you'll have destroyed a source of merchant income."

"But getting Inferno to stand down is the most important thing." Michael turned to Sam. "Samuel, you know what Lucien will do if he takes Lawrence. There are only two things in this world he wants." Michael took the letter from in front of Dean and dropped it in front of Sam. "He wants you, and he wants me."

"You don't even care about Sam." Charlie interrupted. "It's your own ass you're worried about. Sam would go over there in a heartbeat if we let him. You'd beg us to save you."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I'm going to trust the Trade Advisor. It's his job to know where trade does and does not flow."

"We won't have anything to trade if he takes Lawrence!"

"Sit down, and shut up, Michael." Bobby looked over the map. "A march would be easily discovered and too slow. The boats would be a good idea if the river stayed a consistent depth." Bobby looked at Dean. "We could take a page from Anna's book. Send a decoy unit, sneak in from behind."

Dean rubbed his thumb across his lip as he looked at Cas. "You're awful quiet over there, Cas. What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter." Cas shook his head.

"You're my advisor. It sure as hell matters." Dean leaned forward on the table and stared at Cas. "Just throw me your two cents."

Cas took a deep breath and looked at Dean. "Have you heard of Crowley?"

"Crowley?" Dean looked to Bobby. "Ain't that..."

"Shut it, boy."

"Lips are sealed. Yeah, we know who Crowley is."

Cas nodded. "I don't know him personally, but there has been talk. He's rebelling against King Lucien with significant numbers. We back him, We'd have our a team working with us on the inside, and they can upset the power balance." Cas risked a look at Michael. "It's better than throwing your men out to watch them die."

"You inconsiderate little prick!" Michael scrambled to lean across the table, attempting to throw punches. "Who let you in the army, despite being of low birth? Who made sure you got through all the practical exams?"

"I did. Michael. That was me overcoming what's held me down. Balthazar may have helped get me in, but I got me through."

"And here you are, the Crown Prince's little whore. You worked so hard to get nowhere."

This time, there was no one to hold Dean back. He swung wide and connected with Michael's Jaw, flooring him. "I am sick and tired of you thinking you run this kingdom. You have done enough behind my back, you have disgraced yourself, as well as your family." Dean looked up, his eyes resting on Victor and Benny waving them over before looking at Sam and making a gesture for him to write. "You are hereby stripped of your titles, of your lands, and your holdings. You may not own any property or land in Terra for the rest of your natural life. I will spare your family the same shame, but if they attempt to act in any form of retaliation, I will see your family run out of Terra."

Michael started shouting as Benny and Victor dragged him out of the council chambers. Dean turned to face Cas, who had fallen quiet. "Cas, none of what he said is true. You worked for everything you have."

Cas nodded in return, curling back into his seat.

"Balt?" Dean turned to his Trade Advisor. "Use your sources and Bobby's sources to find Crowley. Offer him all the aid he needs to give him the advantage. All we want, in turn, is his alliance." Dean looked to Charlie. "Go with Sam, make Michael's firing official. If he's given any additional fits, you're more than welcome to add exile to the list."

Dean sat in his seat next to Cas'. "Hey, Cas. I know you're my personal advisor, but I need to ask something of you."

Cas looked at Dean and nodded.

"Don't agree until I tell you what it is." Dean cupped Cas' cheek. "Cas, you're my new Military Advisor. If you're okay with it."

Cas' eyes opened wider. "Are you sure?"

"Did you not hear me just take your advice and send Balt and Bobby's personal scouts to go find Crowley?"

"I only heard about half of what was going on," Cas admitted.

"Not to interrupt," Bobby spoke up. "What about King John? You disobeyed."

"If he returns before Winter? I'll take the blame for what happened today. Otherwise, he can get bent. I've been ruling in his stead.”

Bobby smiled and gave Dean a small nod before turning and exiting with Balthazar. Sam began to follow suit as Charlie stopped and gave Cas a hug. Dean watched as she whispered something in his ear before following Sam.

Dean stood from his seat after everyone had left and pulled Cas to his feet. "Come on, Cas. Let's get you to your room. I'll have Ellen send up some food for us."

Cas nodded and followed Dean out of the Council Chambers and to the Royal Wing. Dean pushed open the door to Cas' room and guided Cas to his bed. "Want me to call up water for a bath for you? Not that you needed, but it might help you destress?" Dean sat next to Cas on the bed.

"I'm okay, Dean." Cas finally spoke. "Are you sure you really want me as your Military Advisor?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Dean smiled. "There's something else I need to do too."

"What's that?" Cas sat back on his bed and crossed his legs under himself.

"As of right now, you're no longer my concubine." Dean reached to cup Cas' cheek, only to have Cas pull away. "Cas?"

"Wait, why? I can't be your advisor without a title."

Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Cas, you've more than earned this position. You are absolutely an advisor in your own right. And you don't need to be bound me to be the Advisor you're meant to be."

"What if I want to be bound to you?" Cas whispered, so quietly that Dean almost didn't hear it.

"Cas, you are amazing, incredible, brave. You're a freaking warrior." Dean shook his head. "I debased you by making you my concubine. I never want you to be subjected to the bullshit that Michael spouted."

Cas surged forward, his lips finding Dean's as they melded together. Cas pulled away slowly, and Dean saw a tear rolling down Cas' cheek. As Dean went to wipe it away, Cas slapped his hand. "Go, Dean. I can't watch a man as brave as you be a coward."

Dean felt the wind rush out of him, but stood and listened to Cas' request, pulling the door shut behind him as he left.

...

Two days later, Bobby called another Council meeting. One of his scouts knew exactly where to find Crowley, and helped smuggle him into Terra and to the castle. Crowley was sitting at the table next to Bobby laughing and sharing a bottle of one of Bobby's liquors as Dean entered the Chambers.

"Crowley."

"Ah, Prince Dean. Pity to not catch up on happier terms. My hellhole of a country is invading, and your Daddy is still missing. Never came home from that hunting trip, huh?"

"Watch it, Crowley. You might be cozy there with Bobby, but I'll still kick your ass." Dean pretended to be irate with Bobby's old friend.

"You're still sassy as ever. Where's that moose of a brother? I heard he's only gotten bigger." As if summoned, Sam entered the room with Charlie. "Ah, right on time."

"You actually came?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I didn't actually think you'd cross the border."

"Ey. I'm welcomed in Terra." Crowley took a sip of his drink before nodding at Charlie. "Been a while, Red."

Charlie shrugged and took her seat next to Bobby. "You never visit anymore. Wonder why that is"

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, and Uncle Crowley will be around more to make Uncle Bobby less cranky."

Dean spat the wine he had been sipping on back into his cup. "Yeah, I'm done. Where are Balt and Cas so we can get Crowley back to Inferno?"

"I'm here, Dean." Balthazar entered the room. "Cassie will be just a few minutes longer. The seamstress had difficulty getting his size right for his new outfit." Balthazar turned to look at the new face. "And you must be Crowley."

"Are you Zachariah's brat?" Crowley's jaw dropped. "Holy crap, I have been gone from Terra for too long."

"Am I supposed to be kind to the person who just called me a brat or associated me with my father?"

Sam grabbed Balthazar and pushed him into his seat.

"Alright then. We can catch Cas up. We need to get this started so we can figure..." Dean paused as Cas walked through the door. "This... out?"

Cas walked into the room wearing a tight, black pair of Locksley pants and a loose emerald green cavalier shirt with bronze accents. He walked across the room, all eyes on him, before taking Michael's old seat at the table. "Forgive my lateness, the seamstress–"

"I already told them, Cassie. You're fine." Balthazar interrupted before looking at Dean. "He is fine, isn't he, Dean?"

Dean's attention snapped to Balthazar, having only heard his name. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, dear Prince. Shall we begin?" Balthazar gestured to Bobby.

"I'm not standing up." Bobby looked at Crowley. "Balthazar, Castiel, for official introductions, this is Crowley. He's an old friend, used to be royalty in Inferno until Lucien came in."

"Lord of Crossroads!" Balthazar snapped and pointed. "I remember you now, you old fart."

"Isn't that Azazel's territory now?" Cas tilted his head and looked towards Bobby and Crowley.

"It is. Filthy bastard. Ran most of my farms and business into the ground." Crowley cursed under his breath. "Even if I were to regain the Crossroads, it would take years to repair her."

"So, what do you want, Crowley?" Sam asked bluntly. "We know you're running a rebellion. Cas was able to find that out for us."

"Ah, so this is who I have to thank."

Cas shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. Unless you already accepted the terms set?"

"The terms were you'd fund my rebellion, provide me with some backup, and when Lucien is defeated, I take his place and declare allegiance with Terra." Crowley took a sip of his drink. "I accept."

Cas turned to look at Dean, who nodded before looking back at the rest of the table. "What all we were needed for?"

"We all have to agree to the deal," Charlie explained. "It's straight forward enough that, unless you have a concern, we're going to move to accept."

Cas looked at Dean before shrugging. "If you all trust him enough, then I trust him. I accept."

"Sam, Bobby, go work on the deal agreement." Dean gestured to the door.

Cas quickly stood up from the table and looked at Balthazar, who also stood up. "Excuse us. We have other business to discuss. Dean, we'll talk about those trade reroutes over dinner."

Dean watched as the pair left the room.

Charlie took over Balthazar's seat, moving one place closer to Dean. "You with me, Dean?"

"I'm here."

"Really? Cause it looks like your heart just walked out the door with Balthazar."

"Well, if that's who he'd prefer. So be it." Dean slouched in his chair.

"Did you really not fight me on that?" Charlie slid the chair closer to Dean and leaned in. "You've been moping. You can fix this."

Dean turned his head and stared at Charlie. He shook his head and looked at the doorway again. "Charlie, I released him from being my concubine. I never said I didn't want him. He assumed, and he's apparently choosing Balt." Dean let out a heavy sigh. "He deserves better than me."

"You're an idiot." Charlie shoved Dean, almost knocking her own chair askew. "Fix it, or so help me, I'll kick your ass myself."

...

That evening, Balthazar came up with Ellen, helping her carry dinner for himself and Dean. He set his plate down at his spot, and walked over to Dean, filling the prince's glass with a Paradisian wine. "Do you know how hard it was for me to find a bottle of this?" He lifted his own glass and filled it. "Don't drink it yet, you have to let it breathe."

"Good to know." Dean poked at the green food on his plate, pushing it around. "Did you get your trade lines rerouted?"

"Ah, yes. Straight to business." Balthazar took a bite of his food. "You know, I am so grateful Ellen retired. Not just because I got her old job, but the woman is an amazing cook."

"She always wanted to run the kitchens. But per Dad, she had a knack for running shipments. It appears you do too." Dean picked up the glass of wine and sniffed it before taking a sip. "This tastes like sadness."

"Ah, yes, a lot of people say that about the wines from Paradiso. Too much good stuff makes one sad or something like that." Balthazar swirled his glass before taking a sip. "Delightful."

"So about the trade routes. What do you need from me?" Dean stabbed at a meat chunk and put it in his mouth.

"Well, the one reroute does put us through a mercenary territory. Cassie has agreed - if you sign off on it - to lend me several members of Angelus Garrison to protect the cargo until an agreement can be reached."

Dean nodded. "Show our hand, remind them of the power of our army, slight intimidation. Got it. Just have him send me the papers, I'll sign them."

"Or he can come to you, or you can go to him." Balthazar leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "Tell me, why did you release Cassie from being your concubine?"

"Because he deserved better. Michael insulting him, reminded me that I'm the one who put him in that position. I figured I could release him from that, and we could try being more."

Balthazar squinted. "You released him, and you wanted more from him? Does he know?"

"Clearly, the answer is no, Balt. You already know he doesn't know. He kissed me, then kicked me out of his room before I could say anything else. Cas has been spending all his time with you. Figured you'd know he wasn't with me." Dean dropped his fork on his plate and chugged Balt's fancy wine.

"Wait. You think Cassie and I?" Balthazar let out a deep laugh. "Dean, Dear Prince, asking me to fuck Cassie is like asking you to fuck Sam."

"Gross, Balt."

"Exactly." Balt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cassie is as miserable as you right now. He doesn't understand what he did. He thinks you don't want him anymore."

Dean stared, his mouth agape, at Balt. "I had just walked him to his bedroom. I had asked Ellen to send up a tray of his favorite fruits. I offered to get him into a bath. Why would I do all those things if I don't want him?"

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie." Balt shook his head. "I should have figured that there was more to the story." He stood up, grabbing the bottle of wine and his plate of food. "Pardon me, Dean, I just realized there is more work on the rerouting for me to do. I believe you may find better company in the Royal Gardens." Balt turned and exited the Family dining room, heading, Dean assumed, to his own study.

Dean picked up the tankard of water on the table, getting ready to take a drink, when Balt's words kicked in. Cas was in the Gardens. Dean almost dropped the cup on to the table before dashing out of the dining room himself.

...

A few moments later, Dean found himself outside. He stepped into the Gardens, looking around at the seating areas until his eyes fell on Cas, sitting in the private Gazebo. Dean crept along the path, hoping to not disturb Cas. Once he reached the steps of the Gazebo, he paused and stared at Cas' back, admiring his silhouette and wondering how Cas could ever think that he didn't want him.

"Balt, I told you I wanted to be left alone," Cas commented without turning around.

Dean took the first step up. "Maybe Balt didn't think you should be alone?"

"Dean?" Cas looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"

Dean took another step up. "Am I allowed to give the answer I want, or do you want the truth?"

"The truth."

Dean stepped into the Gazebo. "Balt told me where I could find you. Saved me some time from running all around the castle." He walked around the benches in the center of the Gazebo. "May I join you?"

Cas nodded and scooted over, making room for Dean.

"Cas, I need to apologize." He held up a finger as he heard Cas start to protest. "Let me finish, please? Then you can chew me out if you don't accept it." Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "I now understand that my intentions weren't clear the other day, and I need to apologize. When I was releasing you from your status as a concubine, I wasn't releasing you. I didn't want to lose you.

"Michael's demeaning of you, his attacking of your character? That was my fault because I gave you the title of concubine. I didn't stand up against the old laws and just make you my advisor." Dean leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "I know at first, the title was a means to an end, but you have to know, Cas. I do love you."

"I may have overreacted." Cas acknowledged. "I didn't give you the chance to explain yourself either. I was still reeling from his words, then you came to me with your kindness and your gentleness. Then you said you released as your concubine." Cas shook his head. "I was in such a negative space, and feeling unworthy that my mind went to the worst possible spot."

"And the kiss?"

"I wanted one more. Needed it. If you were leaving me, if you were telling me that you didn't want to be together? I just wanted that memory."

Dean smiled. "Do you want more than that memory, Cas?"

"I do, Dean, I really do." Cas nodded. "I'm still so angry that I told you to leave."

"Then you are mine, and I am yours. With one condition."

Cas tilted his head. "And that is?"

Dean climbed on top of Cas and locked their lips together, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Cas'. "I want you as my Consort, not my concubine." Dean felt as Cas shuddered beneath him, letting out a deep breath. "I want to hear you say it. Please, Cas?"

"I want to be your Consort, Dean," Cas whispered against Dean's lips, claiming them in a searing kiss that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

Dean moaned into the kiss, melting into Cas' hands as Cas traced down along Dean's sides. Cas stopped and grabbed Dean's hips, pulling him back slightly so he could get to the ties of Dean's britches.

"Cas, you're still not obligated to do any of this." Dean whimpered breathlessly as he pulled off of Cas' lips. 

"And just like the last time, it is something I want to do. Unless there's a law saying the prince and the prince's consort can't have sex in the Royal Garden?"

"Consider that rule abolished, if it exists, Cas." Dean slid his hands down the front of Cas' chest. "Did you get this shirt made just to tease me?"

"Balthazar suggested it. Green is your possession color, and I am yours." Cas finished untying the knot on Dean's pants and loosened the string.

Dean whimpered at Cas' admission and moved to untie Cas' pants. "So, if I wanted to wear a color that marked me as yours?"

"Blue. Blue is my favorite color." Cas slid his hand down Dean's pants and undergarments, finding Dean's cock and wrapping his hand around it. "So warm and so hard. Have you been wanting, Dean?"

"Been wanting you since the first time I laid eyes on you, Cas," Dean replied as he fumbled with the strings on Cas' pants. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder as Cas slowly started to stroke him.

"The first time I saw you, Dean, I wished I could be yours." Cas ran his thumb over the slit of Dean's cock, spreading the leaking precum for lubrication. "I never thought I could get close to you, let alone get near enough to have you love me."

"You were so hesitant..." Dean muffled a cry into Cas' neck. "...So hesitant when I suggested being my concubine."

Cas chuckled, a deep throaty sound that vibrated through Dean. "I had just woken up. I wasn't sure that I was actually awake and not dreaming."

Dean redoubled his efforts and finished untying Cas' britches. He followed the same motions, pulling the strings loose, then sliding his hand down behind Cas' pants and undergarments before wrapping his hand around Cas' cock. Cas' head fell back as Dean slowly starting stroking Cas, matching his motions and speeds against Cas'. "Feels good, don't it, Cas?"

Cas nodded and lifted his head, his dark and lust blown eyes locking onto Dean's. Cas wrapped his free arm around Dean's waist, pulling him in closer. "Wrap your hand around both of us, Dean. Please."

Dean pressed his hips in and obeyed Cas. He couldn't wrap his hand completely around the both of them, but the gap that Dean left, Cas filled with his own hand. Dean fell forward into the crook of Cas' neck, whimpering and moaning as they worked their hands in tandem, pushing themselves closer to the edge.

"Feel good, Dean?" Cas asked as he nuzzled into Dean's ear. When Dean responded with a nod and another moan into Cas' neck, Cas rumbled with a burst of soft laughter beneath him, helping bring him to the edge. "Good, Dean. I only want to bring you pleasure and happiness."

Dean started rocking his hips, thrusting into his and Cas' entwined hands. "Cas, I'm not gonna last."

"Come for me, Dean." Cas pressed a kiss against Dean's temple, gently pushing against it to move Dean's head. Cas found Dean's lips, and reclaimed them, his tongue running softly across them searching for access.

Dean jerked against Cas, crying out into Cas' mouth as their ministrations pushed him over the edge. He collapsed in against Cas, whimpering as Cas continued thrusting, bringing himself to orgasm a few moments later.

They slumped together, Cas holding Dean tightly as they came down from their high together.

Dean pushed himself back up to his original position on Cas' lap, wiping his hand on the bottom of his pants. He gently tucked Cas back into his pants, tying them up before fixing himself.

Cas raised an eyebrow in question, "Making me presentable?"

"Me too." Dean sassed back. "Unless you want to go back to the Castle, and let them realize that we made love in the Garden before sharing the good news with them."

"They'd never let us hear the end of it." Cas agreed.

"Could be worth it, though." Dean kissed Cas softly. "They'd know not to follow us into the garden if we said we're going for a walk."

Cas chuckled and pulled Dean closer, showing him how grateful he was to belong to the Crown Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
